Special Delivery
by Strongsouljah
Summary: Jane is out of town and Maura is frustrated. What should she do to scratch the proverbial itch? What would YOU do? This is my first offering, so when you critique please be considerate.


SPECIAL DELIVERY

By

Strongsouljah

Maura awoke from a restless sleep at a little after 3:30 in the morning. Jane had been away for two weeks along with Korsak giving a seminar in Los Angeles. Maura missed her terribly. They had just begun their relationship. With it being new they were still in the honeymoon phase meaning sex daily, multiple times daily if time allowed. She had dreamt of Jane, remembering the last time they were together.

 _Jane walked up behind Maura as she worked on her paper for the AMA and placed a cup of tea on the desk. She had researched the proper way to make what she called "panda poop tea". The detective rubbed her shoulders for a moment, then kissed her just below her ear. Maura looked up and smiled in gratitude but noticed Jane has a strange look on her face._

" _Baby what's wrong?"_

" _Nothing,"_

" _Are you sure?" Maura asked, standing and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck._

 _Jane's hands immediately found purchase on Maura's backside and she pulled her close and nuzzled into the messy blond ponytail atop her head. "Maur, I know you're busy," she said kissing Maura's forehead, eyes and nose._

 _Maura knew what was going on. Jane needed her. She rarely interrupted her, but when she did Maura knew the need was immediate. Her hand slid down Jane's chest to the front of her pants. When she reached her crotch, she noticed Jane wasn't strapped up._

" _I want to taste you, love. I need to taste you," she revealed kissing her passionately._

Maura got out of bed, even more frustrated than she was before she went. She started cleaning the house. Then she decided to try some yoga. Nothing could take her mind off the one thing she desired, making love to Jane. Unfortunately, she still had three days before her love would return. She took a shower, hoping maybe she could find relief. Maura needed Jane's touch. She needed to feel her weight pressing against her and Jane's deep voice in her ear. She sighed as she watched the sun come up while drinking a cup of tea.

She was startled when the doorbell rang. Maura looked at the clock and saw it was barely 8:00 am. _I wonder who that could b_ e? She pulled her robe closed and looked through the peephole. There was a delivery person holding three small packages.

Maura opened the door and was met by a polite young woman with dark hair and tattoos.

"Good morning, I have a delivery for a Dr. Maura Isles," the woman stated flatly.

Maura smiled. "I'm Dr. Isles."

"Sign here, ma'am," the delivery person instructed, handing her the electronic pad to sign.

Taking the pad, Maura couldn't help but notice the tattoo on her right arm. "Fortis Fortuna Adiuvat. Fortune favors the bold," she read.

"They say it was first cited by Cicero as an old proverb," the delivery person added.

The doctor as amazed by the knowledge of this woman. She looked at her nametag, Val, it read. "Would you like a cup of coffee, Val?"

Val smiled. "I sure would, if you don't mind."

Maura stepped aside, allowing the woman to enter with the packages. Val looked around and whistled. "Nice place you have here, Dr. Isles," she said as she placed the packages down on the counter.

The doctor watched as the packages were placed on the counter, noticing the musculature the woman's forearms held. The way the labrys, that was tattooed on her left arm, moved as she did. "I hope you don't mind instant. You probably don't have time for coffee from my press."

"Instant's fine."

As Maura moved in the kitchen to prepare the coffee, Val couldn't keep her eyes off of her. The way she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the coffee, and when she turned around, she marveled at cleavage that only the gods should be allowed to view. When Maura noticed she was being scrutinized she pulled the robe a little tighter. "So, will this coffee delay your delivery route too much?" Maura asked.

"Actually no," she revealed. "These packages didn't make it on the delivery truck. To make sure they were delivered today someone had to bring them out. Since I'm the supervisor it fell to me."

"That's very admirable," Maura said as she passed her the cup. She was thankful the water in the kettle was still hot. "Would you like cream or sugar?" Their fingers brushed and Maura felt the fire return to her lower half.

Val felt something as well. She looked at the doctor and swore she saw a flash of desire. She then gently placed the cup and saucer on the counter and grasped Maura's fingers. "There's something else, I'd rather have."

Maura stepped back from the attractive woman. Her resolve leaving her the longer the woman's hands held hers. "Please, I can't," she weakly said.

"You can," Val said, pressing Maura against the refrigerator. "You will," she whispered against soft, full lips.

All Maura's resolve left once their lips met. Her hands went to broad shoulders, grasping. She tried to pull away. "Please, I ca…" her mouth was entered with a firm tongue. Her robe was pulled open and her breasts were gently fondled.

Maura tried to resist, but her body betrayed her. She allowed the woman to pull her closer and grind her lower half into hers.

"Where's your bedroom? I don't want to fuck you on your kitchen floor." Val's deep voice rasped.

A tear escaped Maura's eye as she led the woman to her bedroom. She was barely able to make it up the stairs. Once they entered the bedroom Val then closed the door. While her back was still to Maura, she unbuttoned and removed her shirt leaving her clad in her sports bra, shorts and steel toed boots.

Maura lifted her head and saw words tattooed on the beautifully chiseled back. Once Val removed her bra, she could fully read what was written.

 _For the Angel of Death spread his wings on the blast,_ _  
_ _And breathed in the face of the foe as he passed;_ _  
_ _And the eyes of the sleepers waxed deadly and chill,_ _  
_ _And their hearts but once heaved, and for ever grew still!_

"Lord Byron's The Destruction of Sennacherib," she said softly as a felt pooling in her panties.

Val finished undressing, turned and slowly walked over to Maura, their lips meeting once again. They kissed their way over to the bed where Val sat down at the foot of it. Maura let her robe fall from her shoulders revealing a blue satin and lace matching bra and panty set. She moved further up on the bed as Maura slowly removed her bra and slid her panties down. She crawled up Val's body and stopped when she got to her mouth. They kissed with reckless abandon until they needed to breathe. Maura moved up just a little further until she hovered over Val's mouth.

Val could sense just how ready the doctor was. She licked her lips then kissed the lips she'd been wanting to kiss since she had laid eyes on Maura. She lathed her tongue to gather everything Maura had to offer. She gently sucked on Maura's clit then sucked harder as her hips moved in rhythm with Val's tongue.

Maura had her hands on strong shoulders but quickly moved to the headboard. Val's tongue swirled around her clit when Maura felt two fingers enter her. She gasped as she felt said fingers go in and out and a wicked tongue suddenly spelling the alphabet. The headboard began to bounce off the wall in time with the hand that pumped furiously in and out. She knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Val reveled in the taste of the doctor's pussy. Her mouth was wet and she sucked everything Maura had to give. She could feel her tightening around her fingers so she changed her stroke as she sucked the engorged clit into her mouth. She felt it as the first wave of orgasm hit, the way the blonde woman shook as she took her.

Maura's eyes slammed shut and she gasped softly, gripping the headboard tightly as she came. She rocked her hips almost imperceptibly to finish riding out the aftershocks of the intense orgasm, Val's fingers still buried deep inside.

As she slid off the fingers with a groan, she crawled backwards slightly so that her hips hovered above Val's. Her hands trailed over the femininely muscular chest, kissing it. As Maura lowered herself, the dark-haired woman's legs widened, her hands resting on the hips above her, and Maura pressed her wet core against Val's.

They moaned as their arousal hardened clits came into contact with one another's. Maura's sensitive, soaked center ached for more and her hands hungrily roamed the body underneath her, brushing over responsive nipples, teasing them to stiff peaks. She rocked herself shamelessly against Val and lowered her mouth to softly lick and suck her breasts.

Val's hips began to buck harder as she felt the tightening in her lower abdomen, signaling her release.

Maura felt Val's engorged clit hardening and extending against hers and smiled around the dark nipple encased by her mouth. She met her thrust for thrust. "Oh baby, I'm coming," Val whispered breathlessly.

"Mmm, I'm right with you, sexy." Maura rasped back as they moved against each other in a perfect rhythm, the heat between them, the wetness, and friction, tipping them both over the edge.

As they lie in bed together catching their collective breaths, they heard the door slam. "Oh no," Maura exclaimed, "my girlfriend is back early, and she carries a gun!" She quickly got out of the bed to put her robe on.

"What the fuck, lady?" Val hissed as she leapt from the bed. She began to run around gathering her clothes. She hopped from one leg to the other trying to pull her underwear up, knocking Maura back down onto the bed. Val then stumbled over her boots falling flat on her face. "Shit," she growled as she scrambled back to her feet. They both look toward the door when they hear someone coming up the stairs.

"Fuck a duck!" Val whispered as she picked up the remainder of her clothes.

"The closet!" Maura exclaimed as she pushed Val toward the closet, picking up and tossing her boots in before the taller woman.

Just as the tall woman disappears Maura's bedroom door opens. She turns around to see none other than Angela Rizzoli standing in her doorway. "Good morning, Angela. I didn't expect to see you this early."

"Well, good morning to you too!" Angela smiles. "Though it's almost noon."

"I didn't realize it was that late. I guess I haven't been sleeping well," Maura blushed.

Angela surveys the room and sees the state Maura's bed is in. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you can come out of the closet now!" she says loudly, barely able to keep in the chuckle. As Jane comes out, she nearly faints at the sight of her daughter. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph what have you done to yourself?" she yells as she crosses herself.

Jane looks down at the tattoos and rolls her eyes at her mother's theatrics. "It's henna, Ma! They aren't permanent," she revealed. "Wait a minute! How did you know I was here?"

"Oh Janie, I saw your car parked down the street," she revealed. "I would have been here sooner, but I thought I'd give you lovebirds time for a proper welcome home."

"Angela, you know about us?" Maura asked, shocked at the revelation.

"Oh sweetie of course I do. I've known for months. We all know," Angela informed them. "We just wondered why it took you guys so long to finally get together. I'm going to make some lunch. You two must be starved by now." Angela kissed Maura's cheek. "I'll let you guys know when it's ready." She tossed over her shoulder as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

Jane and Maura looked at each other and laughed. Maura walked over to her lover and gave her a chaste kiss. "Welcome home, sweetheart. I wasn't expecting you until day after tomorrow."

"I couldn't bear being away from you any longer," Jane revealed, walking behind her wrapping her arms around the woman she loved.

Maura ran her hands over the tattoos. "I wasn't expecting these."

"You like?"

"They are very sexy," the doctor revealed. "Especially the one on your back. How did you know Lord Byron is one of my favorite poets?"

"You may have mentioned it."

Maura turned to face Jane. "And you remembered?"

Jane looked at Maura quizzically. "Of course, I remembered, baby. It's something you care about."

Maura's eyes welled with tears. "I don't know what to say other than I love you, Jane. Very much."

"I love you too, Maur. I will until my last breath," she told her, receiving a kiss that expressed nothing but pure love.


End file.
